


Letters From The Tower

by Zisk



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Halloween, Haunted House, Sassy Loki, adopted son peter parker, communication is key, implied Sam/Steve, midnight beach trips, nerf guns, nerf war, shenanigans and hijinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-03 13:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zisk/pseuds/Zisk
Summary: Just a series of one-shots set after 'Stranger Things Have Happened'.(not posted in chronological order and pretty much all written on the train ride to/from work, so, y'know)Additional tags to come as chapters get added.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The team takes a family outing to a 'haunted farm' for Halloween.
> 
> Relevant tags: Found Family, implied Sam/Steve, Sassy Loki, Adopted Son Peter Parker, Halloween, Fluff, Haunted House.

There was a chill in the fall air, not quite enough to sting as you breathed but enough for everyone in the tower to start pulling out their jackets. The leaves had begun to change, going from vibrant green to bursts of red and orange and yellow. You'd already driven out of the city three times, Loki and Peter in tow, to go see them (and you'd spent a fourth trip picnicking under them with Stephen, although he'd opened a portal rather than driving).  
Fall season meant corn mazes and haunted houses, and the too-slow approach of Halloween. Peter and Clint, and surprisingly Natasha, lead the charge for group trips out of the city to take advantage of the festivities.  
You had asked her, after the third list of farms and ranking of 'spooktaculars' had been presented at the breakfast table, what the draw for her was. She'd shrugged, sipping her coffee.  
"Clint likes them, and they're fun." She hesitated before quirking a tiny smile. "And I didn't do things like that as a kid."  
You nodded, trying not to let the twinge in your heart show (Natasha hated talking about her childhood, it made her self-conscious when people reacted to her stories and you did your best not to let your emotions show. she'd slowly started opening up and you weren't about to risk that).  
The decision was finally made, after a week of comparisons and counter-arguments, that the first trip was going to be to a mid-sized farm that boasted a haunted house, a hayride, a multi-acre corn maze and several local vendors with 'proper fair food' (Clint and Peter refused to elaborate on what that meant).  
Sam had flown up (on a plane, grudgingly, and it became even more grudging at Tony's teasing) the day before, lured by the promise of people prone to startling and a variety of fried foods. Stephen had agreed to go, mostly because you were, and you'd shot down every protest Wong had tried until he gave up (they were half-hearted protests at best, you'd caught him looking at haunted house promo videos and laughing).  
Bruce had been leery of going, reasonably, but Peter pointed out that the corn maze wasn't haunted and some of the Avengers might not even make it past the food court. He'd stayed reluctant until Tony promised that an Avenger would be with him the whole time, and you'd come check his pulse regularly.  
As you stepped out of the car, taking a deep breath of the crisp night air, a soft smile curled your lips. It was good to get out and do family things with the team.  
Clint and Peter promptly knocked into you as they raced from the car, laughing. Loki's arm wrapped around you, keeping you upright, and he sighed.  
"Why have I allowed you to bring me to this place?" He asked, long-sufferingly.  
"Because it's going to be fun." You grinned up at his increasingly dismayed expression.  
"Oh, yes, fried food and screaming. Delightful."  
You looked up at him, considering. "I think you're going to like it more than you think."  
He hummed, unconvinced, and you pulled him toward the portal opening nearby. The rest of the Avengers emerged from the car a little more sedately.  
Peter and Clint were waiting at the entrance line, bouncing on the balls of their feet. Tony paid and they were off like a shot, Clint pulling Natasha after them and Thor following at their heels. You'd glanced at the map and clocked their direction as being a bee-line for the haunted house.  
The rest of you strolled toward the center of the space as you got your bearings, finding the area full of food stands and picnic tables. The smell of sugar and hot oil commingled in the air. Steve perked up, trotting off to a stand boasting funnel cakes. Sam shook his head, smiling.  
Loki sniffed, frowning. "What is that?"  
"What is what?" You cocked your head.  
"That." He sniffed again, turning slowly in a circle. "There, that." He gestured to a stand and Tony started laughing.  
"Come on, reindeer games. I'm going to introduce you to the wild world of fried candy."  
"The wild world of what?" Loki sounded faintly horrified but he followed Tony all the same, a laughing Bruce trailing after them.  
Sam looked to you and the sorcerers, grinning. "So, we got a strategy here, or what?"  
"What?" Stephen blinked and you laughed, patting his arm.  
"You didn't sit in on the planning sessions." You shook your head, smiling.  
"I sat in on one." He grumbled. "It just didn't make any sense, it was a lot of yelling."  
Wong and Sam snorted, you nodded.  
"That sounds right." You turned back to Sam. "The plan, near as we have one, is to get hyped up on sugar, get the pants scared off us, and try to get lost in the corn maze."  
Sam nodded, grinning. "Perfect."  
"Wha's perf'c?" Steve asked, mouth full of funnel cake. Sam stole the paper plate from him, taking a bite.  
"Sugar, screams and..." You paused. "Is there an equivalent for corn that starts with an s?"  
"Solitude?" Stephen tried.  
"You're the only one seeking that out tonight." Sam wrinkled his nose. "I think your alliteration is inherently flawed." He shrugged apologetically at you, taking another bite of Steve's funnel cake.  
"Why are we seeking out screams?" Wong asked. "Is it like that movie you made me watch? With the monster city powered by screams?"  
"What do you mean 'made you'? You loved that movie. And no, not like that. Some people like to get scared, for fun." Wong raised an eyebrow. "In a safe, controlled situation that they have willingly put themselves in."  
"Why?"  
"Adrenaline?"  
Wong shook his head.  
"Don't knock it 'till you've tried it!" Tony called jovially, leading the way back laden with small containers covered in powdered sugar. Loki was chewing contemplatively.  
"Why would I want to be scared?" Wong paused. "And what could they have here that would scare me."  
"Probably nothing." Tony shrugged. "But they can try."  
Wong hummed, looking unsure. Tony offered him the little cardboard container and he took one of the sugar-coated balls.  
His eyebrow raised as he chewed. Tony just grinned. Bruce reached over, taking one of the balls and biting it in half.  
"Oreo." He supplied.  
Wong nodded. "Interesting."  
"Did you see which way the kids went?" Tony asked you as you stole one of Loki's fried candies.  
"Haunted house." You chewed slowly, trying to identify the central component. You were betting Snickers. "Opinion?" You asked the Asgardian.  
"I don't know why you would do this to food." He sniffed, then batted away your hand when you reached for another. "They are my culinary mistakes, get your own."  
You laughed. Bruce gently egged Stephen into trying one, another Oreo, and the sorcerer supreme sighed good-naturedly.  
"You know these are terrible for you." He observed before biting it in half.  
Bruce shrugged. "So's most of what we do. Live a little, doc."  
Stephen snorted, tipping his head in acknowledgement.  
"So." Sam grinned. "Hay ride?"  
Loki wrinkled his nose. "I am not getting musty hay on these clothes." He glanced at the remnants of Steve's funnel cake before turning to Bruce. "We are getting one of whatever that is and some cider, and I am going to scoff when these plebeians come back with stained pants."  
Sam snorted, turning to lead the way to the hay ride. Steve and Tony followed, Wong a step behind them. You nudged Loki, smiling.  
His frown deepened. "Those pants deserved better."  
"I know."  
He nodded, turning to shoo Bruce towards the booths. The scientist chuckled, heading straight for the cider.  
You linked arms with Stephen, hurrying after the others. He sighed, smiling.  
You were the last two in the wagon, sliding in next to Wong. He and Sam were sitting opposite each other on the end (Tony had insisted on Wong sitting on the end, 'for the best experience', and despite a dubious look Wong had listened). You snaked your leg out, tapping Steve's foot.  
"Did you get to do anything like this in Brooklyn, growing up?"  
He shook his head. "Ma and I had our traditions, but nothing like this."  
Tony nodded. "I think this is going to have to become an annual thing."  
"Fried Oreo was that good?" Stephen asked, raising an eyebrow.  
Tony paused before nodding. "The best fried Oreo I've ever had."  
"Was it the only fried Oreo you've ever had?" Steve asked, grinning.  
"Besides the point." Tony rolled his eyes.  
The wagon operator stepped around the side, looking up at the six of you and grinning, cutting off any further commentary. They went over the standard safety speech before grinning and wishing you all luck in surviving the horrors ahead. They walked off with a laugh, the wagon lurching into motion shortly after.  
It followed a winding path into the trees, the canopy of branches and leaves slowly obscuring the stars. It was peaceful at first, before you heard the crunching of leaves and a low moan.  
Tony barely held back a snort. "Zombies?"  
"You watched the PowerPoint Peter put together, you knew there were zombies." You pointed out. Tony tipped his head in acknowledgement.  
As the forms of hunched over, shambling figures became distantly visible, the engine on the car pulling the wagon cut out.  
"Just be a moment folks!" The operator called back to you. "Just ran into a spot of car trouble." You heard the sound of the car door closing, followed a few breaths later by screams.  
You and Sam locked eyes, grinning, as the rest of the group looked around in mild confusion.  
A large man, dressed in a blood-stained suit and holding a surprisingly realistic prop of the driver's head, stepped into view. He was grinning. The zombies were getting closer.  
"Hello, my dear-" The man stopped, blinking. "Are you the Avengers?"  
"Yes." Sam grinned.  
The man paused. Then sighed, rubbing his eyes with the hand not holding the prop head.  
"I promise we won't get startled and accidentally punch a crew member." Sam offered.  
He nodded, the stages of grief flickering across his face and settling on acceptance. "We'll, uh. See if you make it to the dawn." He sighed, chucking the head into the back of the wagon and making his way up to the driver's seat.  
You watched the zombies, only a few feet from the wagon and groaning excitedly, become dismayed as the wagon rattled away from them. They shambled a little faster, one of them almost making it close enough to grab on before the wagon accelerated into the trees.  
Wong tipped his head towards you. "Was that supposed to be frightening?"  
You considered for a moment. "Yes, but I think we got the abbreviated version." Steve and Sam snorted.  
As you reached the next section, the man in the suit seemed to have regained his footing. His laughter drifted back to you as the wagon pulled even with a graveyard, giving you a moment to process before a man dressed as a ghost stuck his head between Sam and Steve. He moaned theatrically, causing the boys to shout and fall sideways.  
The ghost rattled his chains. Wong raised an eyebrow.  
As the wagon drove to the edge of the cemetery the ghost fell back, not crossing the threshold.  
The trees lining the road slowly became littered with dolls made of sticks and branches bent in unnatural shapes. You were hardly surprised to find three witches bent over a cauldron in the next clearing. They cackled, pointing at the wagon, and called for something that made the trees shake and walked with thudding footsteps. The wagon was gone before it came into sight, though.  
Wong continued to look unimpressed.  
The wagon continued uninterrupted for a time, the ride becoming almost peaceful. You threaded your fingers between Stephen's absentmindedly, gently squeezing his hand as you watched for stars between the trees.  
The sudden sound of chainsaws revving next to the wagon made your grip tighten. A masked man jumped into the back of the wagon, chainsaw held aloft, yelling loudly. Two of his companions appeared on either side of the wagon, revving their machines.  
The man in the wagon shut his off, crouching down to stare into each rider's face. He paused at Steve, turning slowly to Tony. You watched understanding tighten his shoulders before he shook his head and raised the chainsaw, pulling the cord to start it back up.  
He paced across the wagon, never quite swinging the chainsaw close enough to be concerning, before finally declaring that none of you had the right parts. He jumped back out, giving the chainsaw one last burst before the wagon pulled away.  
The wagon wound its way back to the field you’d started in and Wong looked over at you, frowning.  
"Was that it?" He asked. You nodded.  
Stephen reached across you to pat his shoulder. "They can't touch the patrons, they'd get sued."  
Wong frowned a little deeper but nodded.  
As a group, you wandered back to the food stands. Bruce had his hands laced around a steaming cup, watching sedately as Thor, Clint and Peter seemed to be vying for who could eat the most fried candy. Natasha was next to Bruce, delicately sipping from her own cup, and enlightening Loki on different aspects of the Midgardian holiday. Specifically, the tradition of eating too much candy and regretting your choices.  
The three not engaged in gastrointestinal mistakes looked up at your approach.  
"How was the haunted house?" Tony called to them.  
Natasha grinned. "Small, dark and spooky. How was the hayride?"  
"Lively." They both laughed.  
Peter perked up, pausing. "Can we go on the hayride next?" He grinned.  
Clint snorted. "Of course."  
Thor shoved the last two candies in his mouth, standing and pointing emphatically in the direction of the hayride.  
You sidled up to Loki, keeping your voice low. "How do you feel about throwing some illusions?"  
He raised an eyebrow. "Why?"  
"Wong was underwhelmed." Stephen stepped next to the pair of you, listening.  
"And you want me to cast illusions to scare a sorcerer who thinks he already knows how the ride goes?"  
You paused. "Yes."  
Stephen smiled, slipping Loki two fifty-dollar bills. "Give one to each driver and tell the first one what you're doing."  
Loki blinked. "The good doctor is on-board with this terrible idea?"  
"Yes. A thousand times yes. He hates puppets."  
"Puppets." Loki deadpanned. Stephen nodded.  
With a great sigh, Loki turned to Wong and grabbed his sleeve. "Come along then, I'll need an extra pair of hands with these children."  
Wong blinked, nonplussed. "Why me?"  
"Because they stand half a chance of listening to you." Loki pulled him along, following after a properly sugared up Peter and Clint, an excited Thor and a positively delighted Natasha.  
"I almost feel bad about the collateral damage." Stephen smiled, halfway to smug.  
"It'll be good for them." You nodded sagely. "Anyway, Peter was the one campaigning for the scary haunted houses. You know he found one that was an entire compound?"  
Stephen snorted. "He would."  
Tony materialized at your elbow. "Let's go to the corn maze." He tipped his head towards Bruce, giving you a pointed look. You nodded.  
"Excellent idea." You linked arms with Stephen, pulling him over to Bruce and linking your other arm with the scientist. "You're coming too."  
"Is that a good idea...?" He asked quietly.  
"Maze isn't haunted." You nodded. "And I'm going in with you."  
He snorted. "And you can manipulate my heart rate."  
"No." You sounded hurt. "I would punch every monster in the face for you."  
He pressed his free hand to his heart, smiling softly. "Truly, my fearless protector."  
"Don't encourage her." Stephen groaned, pulling you both towards the maze.  
Tony tried to link arms with Sam and Steve, wiggling himself between the two of them, and was promptly shut down. With a theatrical sigh, he caught up and linked an arm with Bruce. The scientist looked at him, eyebrow raised.  
"I didn't want to be left out." He laughed.  
You entered the corn maze as a group. Steve and Sam split off first, electing to take the left-hand split. A few turns later, Tony pulled Bruce off to try the right-hand split.  
You paused at the next fork in the path, sizing up your options.  
Stephen wrapping his arms around your waist pulled you out of your contemplation. You hummed a question at him.  
"At last I get you alone." He mumbled into your ear, tone playful. You laughed, leaning back into him.  
"They're not so bad." You chuckled. He hummed, kissing the top of your head. "We can do something like this with just us, you know."  
He hummed again, repeating the kiss. You chuckled, pulling him down the right-hand path.  
A few more twists and turns, and you found yourself at the end of the maze. You blinked.  
"That was... easier than I expected."  
"No." Stephen gestured around at the lack of other Avengers. "You just have a good sense of direction."  
"Should we go find them?" You asked, hesitantly.  
Stephen thought for a moment before shaking his head, taking your hand and pulling you towards the exit. "I heard there's cider."  
You laughed, allowing yourself to be lead out.  
The cider was delicious, warm and spicy and perfect. You insisted on splitting a thing of assorted fried candies (Stephen gave a long-suffering sigh but he ate half).  
You two had a good few minutes of calm before the group got back from the hayride.  
Wong was laughing, an arm slung around the shoulders of a discomforted Loki. Peter and Clint looked pale, Natasha and Thor were grinning.  
"Why did you not tell me there were two hayrides?" Wong called as they got closer.  
You grinned. "And ruin the surprise?"  
Peter sat heavily on the bench next to you, leaning over to rest his head on your shoulder. You gently ruffled his hair.  
"You good?" You asked quietly. He nodded slowly.  
"Their budget for the hayride must have been out of this world." He mumbled. You handed him a bottle of water.  
"Drink this, you'll feel better." He hummed quietly, following your advice.  
"Were you scared?" Stephen asked Wong, trying to reign in his amusement and failing.  
"Of course." The stoic sorcerer nodded before breaking into a grin. "I see what you meant about enjoying being afraid. When are we going to more of these?"  
"The next planning meeting is in two days, over breakfast." Natasha supplied, slipping onto the bench across from you.  
Wong nodded. "I will be there."  
Clint and Thor returned with a round of ciders. You leaned back against Stephen, letting the eddies of conversation swirl around you.  
Peter grabbed your hand and you clicked back into paying attention.  
"-been to the haunted house yet, have you?" He asked excitedly.  
"We have not, no." Stephen answered for you, knowing you hadn't been listening.  
Peter lit up. "Let's go!"  
"You're sure you don't want to go on the hayride again?" You asked, teasing, and he paled as he shook his head.  
"I should like an attraction where I don't get put to work." Loki observed, standing. "Let's."  
Peter jumped up, draining the last of his cider, and pulled you up off the bench. You only resisted a little, laughing as he pulled you towards the house. Loki and Stephen followed along behind you, everyone else too caught up in conversation.  
The exterior of the house was a properly shabby, spooky old two-story home with an attic. The windows on the ground floor were broken and boarded up, and a dim light flickered through the second story windows. You could faintly hear screaming coming from inside the building.  
The wait wasn't long; before Peter could fully get into his sugared up argument in favor of doing a haunted house on the ground level of the Avenger's tower, you were headed into the house and he quieted in anticipation.  
The first room was lit only by a TV showing rolling static, the hiss of it amplified by a series of speakers. There were a pair of armchairs, a flipped over coffee table and a general state of disarray. As you got closer, crossing along the edge of the room to reach the hallway, you could make out the forms of the house's "tenants" sitting in the chairs. Their heads were tipped back, mouths open and dried blood trailing from their eyes. The sculpting was impressive, you took a moment to admire the work.  
Peter positively bounded through the doorway ahead of you, followed more sedately by Loki. You and Stephen brought up the rear.  
A poorly-lit hallway, bedecked in photos with the faces scratched out, lead to a kitchen covered in blood.  
There were foam limbs scattered everywhere (the squishy ones you found at craft stores, with the fake bones sticking out the centers), and what looked like a foam torso on the table. It almost blocked the woman sitting at the table from view, you caught a glimpse of her the moment before she let loose a shrill cackle. You felt Stephen jump behind you.  
She pulled out an electric carving knife, whirring it ominously at you as she lunged across the table. Peter let out a good-natured shriek, following the path into another hallway.  
There was a hiss as puffs of air from the picture frames hit Loki, and a moment later hit Stephen (eliciting a startled yelp from both of them). Peter cackled and lead the way further into the house.  
The next room looked like it had started life as a family room. Now, it looked more like a make-shift operating theatre complete with an animatronic person laying on the table, cables running from their head. Periodically they would spasm, making a terrible clicking noise that was faintly audible over the crackle of "electricity". It took your eyes a moment to adjust in the flickering lighting, your glance sweeping over the cobbled together medical equipment as you watched for movement.  
No one jumped out, and Peter led the way through a hole in the wall. It took you back to the entry way, the living room with its flickering TV in front of you and the staircase up to your right. Loki turned towards the stairs, but Peter's hand shot out and grabbed Loki's sleeve. The Asgardian paused, you and Stephen stepping up to flank him. Peter was pointing into the living room, his face looking pale.  
You squinted, peering into the gloom.  
The two figures in the arm chairs were gone.  
You looked back to Peter, raising an eyebrow.  
"They didn't do that last time." He hissed, just loud enough for the three of you to hear.  
You and Stephen glanced at each other. "If you're trying to make this scarier..." Peter shook his head, hard.  
"We can't assume it's a trap." Stephen leaned closer to the three of you. "I doubt they decided to change things in the middle of the shift, but we have to assume they work here."  
"That is how we get bitten by zombies." Peter hissed.  
"No, that's how we avoid hurting someone who got too into their job." Stephen glanced around, frowning. "Stay on your guard. Loki, you lead. I'll bring up the rear."  
Loki nodded. "Only way out is through." He sighed dramatically, making his way upstairs. Peter followed at his heels, still gripping his sleeve.  
You glanced at Stephen and he nodded. Taking a deep breath, you started up the stairs.  
Nothing attacked you on the landing. The doors to your right were boarded up, but the one to your left was wide open.  
There was a bed shoved against the far wall, a giant summoning circle painted in red in the middle of the floor. Stephen made a disparaging sound behind you and you barely held back a chuckle. There were electric candles scattered around the room, their flickering glow the only things lighting the room. You didn't see the two girls, wrapped in black robes and standing in the corner, until they began to move. They staggered towards you, laughing and threatening, insinuating that whatever they'd just called down was roaming the house.  
Peter looked more calm, you guessed this had happened last time.  
The girls helpfully directed you to go into the next room, where "your death awaits you", and Peter took the lead again.  
The second room on the left was barely lit, but something was moving in the darkness. There was a great screech and something leapt out of the darkness at you-  
The door slammed shut in its face, followed closely by the first door slamming shut too.  
Stephen looked over at Peter, as you spun on your heel to check the hall behind you.  
"Did that happen last time?" He asked, voice low.  
"No." Peter sounded nervous. "There was a guy in a shitty demon costume who chased you out the door at the end of the hall. It's the way out."  
You watched as the first door on the right, covered haphazardly by boards last time you looked at it, silently swung open.  
"Guys." You hissed.  
"That did not happen either." Peter said unhappily.  
You stepped towards it, drawing the retractable bo staff from your pocket. A soft orange glow lit the wall behind you as Stephen wreathed his hands in sparks.  
Cautiously, you peered around the door, finding an empty room full of boxes and spare Halloween decorations. This was obviously a storage room, kept closed during operating season.  
You squinted, staring into the shadows. The room suddenly got a little brighter as Stephen stuck his hand around your shoulder, sparks dancing between his fingers.  
There were two figures standing with their backs to the door, pressed against the far wall. You felt a soft whine bubble in your throat, swallowing hard to keep the sound contained.  
Peter did not do the same, emitting a sound halfway between a whine and a whimper.  
Slowly, the figures turned. The blood from their ruined eyes glittered in the light, looking much more real than they had downstairs. One of them emitted a deep groan.  
There was a moment of silence, of sizing each other up, before one of them charged. You calculated its trajectory to be headed towards Peter and threw yourself in front of him, bo staff extending with a click.  
Stephen's hand grabbing the back of your shirt brought you up short and he yanked you back into him, pulling you down the hallway.  
You managed half a scream before Stephen cut you off with a shout of "Nonlethal!"  
He came to a stop between Loki and Peter, watching as the two figures raced out of the room so fast they slammed into the opposite wall. It took them a moment to reorient, but they started stalking slowly towards you.  
Peter's web sailed past your head, wrapping around one of the things-that-might-have-been-a-human, bringing it crashing to the floor. The other one let out an unearthly screech and leapt.  
Stephen snapped his fingers, materializing a cage around it. It screeched again before just... stepping through the swirling sparks. The other one lifted itself off the floor, the webbing falling through it.  
"...Huh." Stephen grunted as the two figures shook themselves, turning their attention back to you. He dropped the cage with a snap, lifting a swirling wall between the figures and the group. The figures stepped through it, screeching again.  
"I don't see a projector." Peter hissed. "And I don't think they work here."  
Stephen began muttering, moving his hands in increasingly complex shapes and looking mildly concerned.  
You glanced back at Loki, who was staring fixedly at the figures. He squinted and one of them let out another hair-raising shriek.  
You blinked, before starting to chuckle softly. "I thought you said you wanted to enjoy something without having to work."  
"What?" Peter looked between the two of you, confused. Stephen was still muttering. You tapped his shoulder, distracting him and earning yourself a slight scowl.  
Loki sighed, rolling his eyes and dropping the illusion. The two figures melted away, revealing the closed door you'd passed earlier. "Yes, well, I figured the looks on your faces would be worth it and I was not wrong."  
You laughed, clapping him on the shoulder as Peter and Stephen blinked in confusion.  
"...What just happened?" Peter asked.  
Stephen sighed, rubbing his face. "Loki was throwing illusions."  
"Loki was throwing good illusions, did you hear that shriek?" You nudged your friend. "That was amazing."  
Loki bowed shallowly before turning towards the door at the end of the hall. "Shall we?"  
Peter stormed up to him, scowling. "Why?! The haunted house was fun, why would you try to scare me like that? You knew I was the only one that'd notice the difference!"  
Loki shrugged. "You said you wanted scary."  
"Yeah, next time! When I'm expecting it!"  
Chuckling softly, Loki nodded. "I suppose that's fair. Come, I will buy you more cider as appeasement."  
Peter hesitated before nodding. "Okay. Acceptable."  
Peter lead the way out, holding the door open for the three of you. It opened onto the top of the hill the house was set against, a short trail leading you back down to the rest of the farm.  
Stephen was walking slowly, you kept pace with him as the other two disappeared into the crowd.  
Silently, you raised an eyebrow.  
"I am... keyed up, and would rather not rejoin the group like this." He said quietly. You nodded.  
"Want to take a walk?" You slid your fingers through his, stepping a little closer to him. He nodded.  
"Please."  
You walked together in silence, enjoying the sights and the scents. People swirled around you, families and couples and groups of friends, talking and laughing. You didn't try to bring Stephen's heart rate down, letting him calm down on his own.  
After a short while he sighed, squeezing your hand. "I can't be upset, I suppose. I did ask him to do the same thing to Wong."  
You nodded. "We did."  
He shook his head. "I was going to try a banishing circle. I- The thought of something that doesn't respond to my magic going after you and Peter..."  
You squeezed his hand, giving him a gentle smile. "We're the Avengers, we'd have figured it out."  
He hummed, looking down at you. His expression was serious for a long moment before it broke into a gentle smile. He leaned down, kissing you firmly.  
"You're right, as always." He tugged on your hand, starting back towards concessions. "We should make sure the others are not causing trouble."  
You laughed. "I don't think they're physically able to not cause trouble."  
"Fair point." He sighed, long suffering.  
The group was gathered around a pair of picnic tables they'd pushed together. Wong was regaling Peter and Loki with a story. Tony, Clint and Bruce were discussing something while Natasha and Thor were bent together conspiratorially. You smiled, sliding in next to Loki and pressing yourself against him to make room for Stephen. The Asgardian frowned good naturedly, scooting over, and Stephen settled in next to you.  
He slipped his hand around yours, squeezing affectionately, before turning his attention to Wong's story.  
"-and flying goats. The wildlife in Kamar Taj can't be beat." Wong's eyes were sparkling. You'd never seen him so animated before and it made you grin.  
Stephen groaned. "Are you telling them the apprentice tales?"  
"I didn't know sheep got so big!" Peter cried, wide-eyed.  
Stephen rubbed his face with his free hand. "They don't, that's just-"  
"The good sorcerer supreme has, of course, been charged with keeping our secrets secret." Wong talked over him, grinning.  
Loki and Peter nodded. "Of course."  
"That's not- I mean, yes I have to guard the secrets, but that isn't- That's a tale we tell apprentices to keep them from wandering off, not-" His protests died as Wong winked conspiratorially, and he sighed. "Fine. Yes. Sheep so big they inspired the yeti myth."  
Peter gasped, delighted, and Loki smirked.  
"If you think that's large, you should see the wolf that was to destroy Asgard."  
"I would really rather not." Stephen sounded pained, but Wong lit up.  
"I've heard about your great wolf! Does he-"  
"YOU LEFT US IN THE CORN MAZE!" All the conversation at the table stopped, and as one you turned to look at the source of the sound. Sam was stalking towards the table, pulling along a laughing Steve.  
"What?" Tony called, grinning.  
"You left us to die in the corn maze!" Sam punctuated his accusation by pointing back at the field in question. "No one would have found our bodies if I hadn't stumbled on the right turn!"  
Steve was turning red with the effort of not laughing. Tony had no such problems, leaning on the table to keep his balance.  
"How did you get lost in the maze?" He wheezed. "We all made it out just fine."  
Sam scowled. "Well good for you. What happened to never leaving a man behind?"  
Bruce shrugged. "We figured you two had it under control."  
"We would have gone to find you before we left." You tried.  
Sam scowled harder, but Steve reeled him back with a grin. "I knew you wouldn't have left us here."  
Thor nodded. "At the next one, I will come with you everywhere in case you get lost. I will call down lightening to summon the team."  
Sam paled.  
"That is a perfect solution, brother." Loki nodded thoughtfully, shooting Sam and Steve a look of sheer delight. Thor beamed.  
Steve nodded, still trying not to laugh. "Thank you, Thor."  
They settled in at the other end of the table, and everything erupted into a cacophony of voices again.  
As far as family traditions went, this one was pretty okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was only a matter of time before Stephen opened a portal in your room and found Loki already there...
> 
> Relevant tags: established relationship, found family, communication is key

The portal opened at the foot of your bed, startling you. You fumbled, grabbing the remote and hitting pause. Stephen stepped out, a sweet smile blossoming on his face as he saw you.  
The smile slowly faded to a frown as he registered that you were in bed, in your pajamas, with Loki.  
Loki waved. Stephen frowned harder.  
The portal behind him closed and he stepped forward, unsure. "(Y/N), Loki." He greeted.  
You waved. "Hey handsome, to what do we owe the pleasure?"  
"I- ah, I just wanted to come check on you." His eyes kept flickering to Loki and you sighed. "What are you two..."  
You pointed behind him, and he swiveled on his heel to regard the TV.  
"Disney?" He asked after a moment.  
"Yep." You grinned. He looked back you, still unsure.  
You turned to Loki, giving the Asgardian an affectionate swat when you noticed how delighted he looked at the doctor's discomfort. "Why don't you get more popcorn?"  
"Oh, I think we can just-" You swatted him again, scowling, and he rolled out of the bed with a laugh. You waited a breath after the door closed before you turned to Stephen.  
"You okay?" You asked gently.  
"No. I mean, yes. I- ah. I don't know?" He sighed. "I am still figuring out the nature of your... relationship with Loki."  
"More like siblings." You patted the bed. "You're uncomfortable."  
"You're in bed with another man." He sat heavily, watching you with guarded eyes.  
You shrugged. "My doctors don't want me moving much, terrible millipede bite you know, and we figured it made more sense to bring the movie to me than me to the movie."  
Stephen nodded slowly, still dubious. You reached out, resting your hand on his.  
"Stephen, I will never cheat on you. I will especially never cheat on you with Loki." You wrinkled your nose. "That would be gross."  
He raised a silent eyebrow.  
"Okay, attempts at levity over, got it." You went to raise your hands and he reached out to reclaim the hand that had been touching him. You smiled softly, winding your fingers between his.  
"I know you wouldn't cheat on me. You're much too..." He gestured at you with his free hand, at a loss. You nodded. "But it's a little jarring to find you in your bed with another man."  
You tipped your head. "Fair."  
"Especially the second son of the king of Asgard. I will not tell you whom to befriend, or how to conduct those friendships, but..." He hesitated.  
"You worry." You said softly, squeezing his hand. Stephen nodded. "Loki wouldn't hurt me." You held up a hand, forestalling any comments. "He wouldn't, but we're not getting into this argument again. Why don't you join us?"  
Stephen raised an eyebrow and you gestured to the TV.  
"This is almost done, and we're watching something about doing stuff in shadows next." You flushed at the bemused look on Stephen's face. "I don't remember what it's called but Loki really wants to see it, he loves the director."  
Stephen nodded slowly. "If it's what I am thinking it is, I've only heard good things."  
You smiled, scooting further over on the bed. "Then get comfortable. I'll take middle."  
"Please never reference 'taking middle' with me and Loki again." Stephen shuddered exaggeratedly, making you laugh, and stretched out on the bed next to you.  
You gently poked him with your foot. "You gonna be okay?"  
He paused before nodding. "I trust you."  
"Thank you."  
He squeezed your hand. "How's the bite?"  
"Hurts a little less every day." You shrugged, smiling faintly.  
The door swung open, revealing Loki with a bowl of popcorn in each hand. He raised an eyebrow at the two of you.  
"I had a feeling you'd be joining us." He observed dryly.  
Stephen shrugged. "I was lured by the promise of good movies."  
Loki hummed, laying down on your other side and passing Stephen a bowl of popcorn. You waited a moment for him to get settled before hitting play.  
It was only tense at first. As the second movie (and the laughter) started, they both relaxed and you were able to just enjoy being with two of your favorite people.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bout of insomnia leads to an impromptu adventure.
> 
> Relevant tags: established relationship, found family, fluff, midnight beach trips, shenanigans and hijinks

You stared at the ceiling of your bedroom, listening to the stillness and the soft sound of Stephen breathing next to you.  
Sighing, you turned to look at the clock. 1am and you were wide awake.  
You closed your eyes, focused on your breathing, willed yourself to sleep.  
You looked back at the clock. 1:05am.  
Moving slowly in an attempt to not wake Stephen, you sat up and slid off the bed. The door opened soundlessly and you wandered out onto the balcony.  
You were only a little surprised to find Loki already there, arms resting on the railing. He looked up at your approach, smiling faintly.  
"Can't sleep?" He asked. You shook your head, settling next to him and gently resting your shoulder against his.  
You stood in silence for a while before you groaned, tipping your head back. "If we can't sleep we should... Go somewhere or do something. I don't know."  
He looked at you, eyebrow raised. "Like what?"  
You racked your brain; everything was closed, the parks didn't allow visitors at night, you didn't want to walk the streets... "Let's go to the beach."  
"What?" Loki laughed.  
"I'm serious. Let's drive to the beach."  
He hesitated before nodding. "Okay. Give me... five minutes?"  
You nodded, leading the way back into the tower. Loki took off towards his room and you ducked into yours, quietly closing the door.  
You crouched next to the bed, gently shaking Stephen.  
"Hey." You hissed. "Stephen, hey."  
He grumbled, opening one bleary eye. "M'what?"  
"We're going to the beach, wanna come?"  
He closed his eye, brow furrowing. "...What time is it?"  
"One am. Do you want to?"  
He opened his eyes, regarding you silently for a long moment before sighing and sitting up. He rubbed his face, slowly standing up and putting his discarded shirt back on. He followed you into the living room, where Loki was waiting with a surprisingly alert Peter.  
You raised an eyebrow and Loki shrugged. "His light was on."  
"I was studying." Peter said defensively.  
"At one am." You clarified. He nodded and you shrugged. "Yeah, alright. Come on."  
Jarvis didn't comment as you took the elevator down, and everything was quiet as you stepped into the underground garage. Your old four door was sitting against the back wall, not nearly so fancy as any of Tony's cars but she ran reliably and that was all you could ask for.  
Stephen climbed into the seat behind yours, stretching his legs out and closing his eyes as he tipped his head back. Peter paused, looking between you and Loki before taking the other back seat. He pulled himself between the front seats, though, plugging his phone in and scrolling through his music.  
Loki settled in the seat next to you and you started the car, Stephen's snoring barely audible over Peter's music.  
The car pulled out of the garage into the neon-tinted night air, and you were off.  
*  
Your destination wasn't in New York. You'd picked a beach an hours drive away, wanting peaceful surroundings instead of the glow of a million lights. The roads were quiet, only the other occasional car or semi crossing your path. You and Loki and Peter talked softly, but even when you laughed too loud Stephen didn't wake up.  
The street lights cut through the darkness, their illumination and your isolation giving everything a vague sense of unreality. As if the world was holding its breath.  
Peter quietly sang along to the song he was playing, staring out the window as the lights washed over his face in intervals. Stephen slept, forehead pressed against the glass of the window and you tried not to jostle him when you turned.  
Loki watched out the front window, humming along with the music as he read the exit signs and waited for something to leap out of the darkness.  
Nothing did, and finally you reached the exit. The beach was only a short drive further and you parked along the barrier, staring out at the black water.  
Loki glanced into the backseat. "Is he dead?" He asked Peter, jerking his head towards Stephen.  
"I am not." Stephen grumbled. "I am just the only sane one in a group of insomniacs."  
"I'm mostly sane." You objected.  
"I was studying." Peter pointed out.  
Loki shrugged. "Come on, we're here." He turned, climbing out of the car. You and Peter followed suit, Stephen a moment behind you.  
The air was chilly, full of the smell of salt and seaweed. The waves lapped gently at the shore, barely louder than a whisper as you stood in the parking lot. Lights twinkled in the distance, marking the nearest town, and the stars stretched out as far as you could see.  
Your eyes trailed down, finding Loki making his way down the beach. You kicked your shoes off and headed after him.  
The sand slid under your weight, your feet sinking in with every step. It was cool and soft against your skin.  
Loki stopped at the water's edge, not quite standing on the wet sand, and you stopped next to him. You looked up at his face, smiling softly.  
"It's nice to be out." He said quietly, and you nodded.  
You sat down in the sand, well back from the water, and stretched out. Peter and Stephen came into your vision a moment later, both looking bemused. You pointed past them, at the stars.  
"Fair." Stephen agreed, sitting down next to you and craning his head back. Peter flopped into the sand near your head. Loki delicately sat on your other side.  
Stephen pointed at the sky, tracing constellations and describing the other worlds in them. Loki would interject periodically, when he pointed in the directions of the other realms, occasionally telling a story from his travels. Peter told a couple stories about growing up in the city, like when he and Aunt May had painted stars on an old sheet and strung it across the ceiling (they'd made up constellations and stories, staying up until the early morning laughing). You hesitated before quietly sharing the time you and brother had found a field of fireflies, worrying your parents half to death when you got home well after dark.  
The four of you talked softly for awhile, staring up at the sky, before you sat up.  
Stephen tipped his head to look at you. "(Y/N)?"  
"We're at the beach." You stood up, careful not to shake sand on their faces. Loki began to chuckle, realizing your intentions.  
Peter protested loudly as you pulled your shirt off, rolling over and covering his eyes. Your pants came off next, leaving you in a sports bra and your underwear as you waded out into the water.  
The chill water made you gasp as it swirled around your legs. You pressed forward slowly, giving yourself time to adjust to the temperature. It still took your breath away when it reached your stomach. You fought through the vice-like feeling in your chest and kept going, the commingled sound of shouting and laughter following you from the beach.  
You gradually went up to the balls of your feet, then your toes, before finally pulling yourself into weightlessness with a stroke of your arms. You ducked under the water for a moment, coming up with a gasp and a laugh. A commotion closer to shore drew your attention.  
Peter was down to a pair of shorts, dancing in water up to his knees and complaining about the cold. Loki was in up to his hips, pale skin glowing in the moonlight, laughing. Stephen was nowhere to be seen.  
You paddled in a circle, searching for him. The water around you was calm, the waves reflecting the light as they flowed past you. Other than Peter and Loki, everything was quiet.  
There was a sudden pressure around your ankle and you had a second to gasp for air before it pulled you under.  
Your feet hit the sand, giving you a sense of balance in the sudden darkness. Eyes closed, you waved your hands around you, finally coming into contact with something that felt like skin. A hand cupped your face, pulling you into a brief kiss before releasing you. You pushed off the sand, swimming for the surface, and when you wiped the water away from your eyes Stephen was bobbing next to you, flushed and grinning. You laughed, reaching out to brush his arm.  
Loki swam up next to you, followed by Peter. They both looked unamused.  
"This is so cold! Why would you do this?" Peter gasped, treading water next to you. You gestured to the water around you, raising an eyebrow. Peter sighed.  
Loki cleared his throat, looking between you and Stephen. "Hands where I can see them." He grumbled.  
You popped your hands out of the water. "But I need them to swim." Loki hummed, half-scowling.  
You laughed, ducking back under the water and popping up a few feet away. You relaxed, allowing yourself to float and look up at the stars. You closed your eyes for a moment, peaceful.  
A wave of water washed over you, forcefully, and you spluttered as you righted yourself. Peter laughed, pushing another wave of water at you. You responded in kind, accidentally catching Stephen in the crossfire, and it deteriorated into a free for all.  
*  
Sunrise found the four of you back in the car. Peter and Loki were asleep in the backseat, breathing softly.  
Stephen was next to you, one hand scrolling through his music and the other gently holding yours. You glanced over, watching the way the light made his face glow, and smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relevant tags: found family, Nerf guns, Nerf war, shenanigans and hijinks

The door of the elevator slid open soundlessly and you stepped into the tower with a smile. It felt nice to finally be healed enough to venture outside on your own, and you knew your doctors had started considering green lighting you for training. Not that you’d been ‘subtly hinting’ to them that you thought you were ready.  
You slipped your shoes off, leaving them by the wall, and paused. It was quiet.  
It was much too quiet.  
You turned slowly, eyebrows knitting, and set your bag down next to your shoes. You barely breathed as you listened, still not hearing anything. Slowly, soundlessly, you made your way towards the living room.  
You turned the corner and blinked. There was red yarn strung across the living room, at varying heights, creating a kind of obstacle course. Looking around curiously, you found a plastic gun full of foam darts taped to the wall. You pulled it down, turning it over in your hands.  
“Welcome home, (Y/N).” JARVIS’ voice made you jump.  
“What’s going on?” You asked haltingly.  
“Your doctors have decided that you are cleared for training. The team elected to surprise you with a…” JARVIS seemed to sigh. “The tower has been turned into a giant trap and everyone has Nerf guns.”  
“Hey!” Clint’s voice called from somewhere near the ceiling. “I thought we agreed you were going to tell her we’re playing a game and let her figure it out herself!”  
JARVIS did sigh this time.  
“Aw hell, close enough. Welcome back, (Y/N). Congratulations on getting cleared for training!” Clint called.  
“Thank you!” You called back, racing around the corner for cover and cautiously peeking your head out. “If we get hit, are we out?”  
“Only once the game starts. We’ve been shooting each other all afternoon.” He chuckled.  
You peered a little further, searching along the top of the walls for Clint. “When does the game start?”  
The foam dart caught you in the middle of the forehead. A moment later, JARVIS played a loud fog horn sound.  
“Game starts now!” Clint laughed, followed by something that sounded like an air vent falling shut. You picked up the dart, sticking it in your pocket, and grinned.  
*  
A half an hour later, you slunk down the hallway to the labs.  
You’d made it through the lazor grid of yarn in the living room with minimal gymnastics, shimmied your way through the foam blocks set up in the hall to the bedrooms and successfully navigated the stairs. So far you’d run into, and missed, Peter, Clint hadn’t resurfaced and Natasha was nowhere to be found.  
That last one was a little unsettling.  
Your back was pressed to the wall as you inched closer to the corner, watching for any movement in the glass walled labs. They looked deserted. You stopped just shy of the corner, listening to the silence. Cautiously, you took a step forward.  
Thor pivoted around the corner, grinning, Nerf guns trained on you. You dropped into a crouch, his first shot going over your head, and rolled to the side. You got off a couple shots as you sprang to your feet, one of them bouncing off Thor’s shoulder. He laughed as the fog horn sounded.  
“This is a great training exercise! I don’t know why we haven’t done this before.” He grinned.  
“We hadn’t watched Hunger Games?” You shrugged.  
“What?” His eyebrow furrowed.  
“Nothing.” You waved him off. “You’re right though, we should do this more often.”  
He handed you one of his guns, giving you his blessing, and headed for the elevators. You tucked the extra pistol into the back of your pants and headed further into the labs.  
You were halfway through them when the fog horn sounded and you whirled, expecting to find a dart you hadn’t felt and a foe you hadn’t heard. There was no one there.  
“Oh.” You whispered, looking up. “Jarvis?” You called, a little louder.  
“Yes, (Y/N)?” He called, voice quiet.  
“Who was that?”  
“Mister Rogers. Mister Stark had an extra dart in their shoot out.” His tone was somewhere between disapproval and amusement, and for a moment you marveled over the feat of engineering that gave him so much nuance.  
“Okay. Everyone else is still in?”  
“Yes.”  
“Okay. Thank you, Jarvis.” You sighed, resuming your trek across the labs.  
They were anticlimactic, Thor had been the only other person in them. No one jumped out at you in the stairs and you made it to the medical level in relative peace.  
You eased the door closed and made it about four steps in before someone yelled, followed by the familiar thump of darts. You dove, crouching and pressing yourself against a wall as you listened.  
“-just waiting down here for someone?” You recognized Peter’s voice, but you couldn’t hear the answer.  
There was silence for a moment, you began to slowly creep closer.  
“I guess we’ve got two options. We can agree to leave peacefully or we can solve this the old fashioned way.” Peter again.  
“What’s the old fashioned way?” You’d gotten close enough to recognize the second voice as Loki’s.  
“We both stand up and start shooting.”  
“That is a terrible suggestion. I prefer my way.”  
“What is your way?”  
“I shoot you, and go on to win this game.” Loki sniffed. Peter groaned, you could picture him rolling his eyes.  
“I don’t like your way.” They both sighed. You stopped, tensing. “I vote we just stand up on the count of three. Okay?”  
There was silence.  
“Loki.”  
A longer silence.  
“Loki, I said okay?”  
The Asgardian sighed. “Fine, yes, okay. On three.”  
“One.” They tentatively chorused.  
“Two.” You could hear the tension build in their voices.  
“Three.” You whipped around the corner as they stood, your movement distracting them, and fired off two darts that caught them both in their chests.  
They blinked. You waved. The fog horn sounded, drowning out whatever Loki started yelling. Based on his face, you were guessing it only involved four letters.  
“How long were you there?” Loki grumbled.  
“Long enough.” You chirped. Peter was grinning and you raised an eyebrow at him.  
“You’ve still got it.” He chuckled, stepped around the desk he’d been using as cover and hugging you. You laughed, giving him a squeeze. “You might win this.”  
“I absolutely will not, Natasha is still in the game.” You shook your head.  
Loki snorted. “That’s fair.” He turned to Peter. “Come on, I believe there’s still some pie in the kitchen.”  
The teenager brightened, leading the way to the elevators. Loki shot you an affectionate look, following after.  
*  
The gym seemed deserted.  
Slowly, soundlessly, you made your way through. You paused, three quarters of the way across, listening.  
“Don’t move.” The voice behind you startled you, making you jump before you froze. “Stand up.” You stood slowly, hands held out.  
“Hey Tony.” You said simply.  
“Hey (Y/N). Congrats on getting green lit.” You could hear the grin in his voice.  
“Thanks. Whose idea was this?”  
“Peter and Natasha’s.”  
“Thor thinks we should start making this a thing.”  
“What, like monthly?”  
“I like that idea, yeah.”  
He paused, thinking. “I do too.”  
“Grand. What now?”  
“I-“ Tony started, cut off by a plastic click.  
“Hands in the air, Stark!” A second voice called and slowly you began to smile. Tony made a noise of surprise and you ducked, spinning around and pulling the pistol from the back of your pants. You kept one fixed on Tony and one on the newcomer.  
“Hey babe.” You called, smiling.  
“Love.” Stephen inclined his head, not taking his eyes off Tony. His two pistols were split, one trained on Stark and the other on you.  
Tony was in the same position, one aimed at you and the other at Stephen. You grinned.  
“This seems pretty similar to what happened with Steve.” You observed.  
Tony groaned. “I am getting sick of stand offs.”  
“At least the third person is an active participant.” Stephen gave you a knowing look.  
“Ran into them, I take it?” You raised an eyebrow.  
“In the kitchen, yeah.” Stephen nodded.  
“Who…?” Tony asked.  
“Peter and Loki.” Stephen glanced at you. “That was cold.”  
You shrugged. “It’s a Nerf war. Is there still pie?”  
“There was when they got there, might not be now.” Stephen mirrored your shrug.  
“We still had pie?” Tony raised an eyebrow.  
“I can shoot you and you can go check.” Stephen offered, you snorted.  
“Hard pass.” Tony rolled his eyes. “Now what?”  
You sighed. “Either we open fire and all probably get hit, or we back up until we’re out of range and then run.”  
“I like the option where we aren’t all immediately out.” Tony observed.  
“Agreed.” Stephen took a step back, you and Tony mirroring him a moment later.  
Slowly, the three of you backed away. You hit what looked like the maximum range for the guns, took a few more steps, then turned and bolted.  
You didn’t take a full breath until the door to the stairs closed behind you.  
*  
You didn’t see anyone for almost an hour, and it just made you more nervous. The fog horn had sounded twice, Clint and Tony had both been found by Natasha.  
You made your way back up to the living level, creeping out of the stairwell at the end of the hall of bedrooms. There was faint laughter, probably from the kitchen, and you made your way slowly. You could see the top of the stairs to the living room when a plastic nub pressed into your back.  
“We need to do this more.” Natasha observed from behind you. “This is fun.”  
“I think agreement is universal. Monthly?” You didn’t move.  
“Monthly.” You could hear the smile in her voice.  
“Can I stand? My knees are killing me.”  
She hummed for a moment. “Set your pistol down, then stand. Slowly.”  
You set it down, standing and stretching your knees a little. “Thanks.” Sam appeared at the top of the stairs, looking perturbed. You held your empty hands out a little further, raising an eyebrow at him. He nodded, fixing his pistol on your chest and slowly creeping forward.  
“Do you think we should start making it more difficult? I liked the yarn grid in the living room.” You were trying to keep her talking, keep her distracted.  
“Yes, I like the yarn grid too. You know it was Peter’s idea?”  
“I figured, he and Ned went to see Mission Impossible at that midnight movie night.” Natasha snorted behind you, muttering something affectionate in Russian.  
Sam was creeping closer. You heard Natasha’s intake of breath and you dropped, throwing yourself sideways. Her shot missed you, barely, but Sam’s shot caught her square in the chest. She shrieked, the sound drowned out by the fog horn blast.  
You landed on your back, spare pistol pulled out and pointed at Sam. He shrugged, setting his pistol down.  
“Her shot caught me, you can relax.” He grinned.  
You blinked. “I- what?”  
“We’re both out.” Natasha observed primly, holstering her pistol. “His shot caught me, the shot meant for you caught him.” She glared at the both of you. “Good team up.”  
You shrugged. “I was pretty sure it would take the whole team to get you.”  
“Next time it will.” She stepped forward, grabbing Sam’s shirt and pulling him with her. “Come on, Jarvis said there was still pie.”  
Sam lit up, following the redhead.  
You waited to the count of ten before walking after them, pausing to scan the living room before stepping onto the stairs. Stephen was standing near the elevators, a small smile on his face.  
You blinked. “Is it… is it just us?”  
“Yes. Bruce abstained from playing.” He inclined his head.  
“The rest of us are in the kitchen!” Loki called. You glanced over your shoulder, everyone was crushed in the entry to the kitchen, watching.  
“Including Bruce!” The scientist called from somewhere in the group.  
You looked back to Stephen, aiming your pistol to the ceiling and stepping forward. He mirrored your move.  
“No epic shoot out?” He smiled playfully.  
“I’m sick of shoot outs.” You echoed Tony’s words.  
He chuckled, meeting you in the middle of the only walking path not strung with yarn.  
“Can there be two winners?” You asked, eyebrow raised.  
He shrugged, reaching out to pull you in for a kiss. You pressed yourself against him, each of you wrapping the arm holding a pistol around the other as to render them useless. He kissed you a little harder-  
-then shot you in the stomach with his second pistol.  
The fog horn sounded as you pulled back, shocked. There was a gasp from the assembled group.  
He shrugged apologetically. “All’s fair in Nerf war.”  
You nodded slowly. “Next time, Doctor Strange. I will have my revenge.”  
“I’m counting on it.” He smiled, leaning back in to kiss you again.  
You put your hand up, covering his face and stopping him. “Nuh-uh, I’ll forgive you after I have pie. Right now, you’re still in trouble.” You stuck your tongue out playfully and he chuckled, following you into the kitchen.


End file.
